


Love Shack

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: An einem drückend heißen Sommerabend entdeckt Kurt eine neue Käsekuchen-Bäckerei in seiner Nachbarschaft in Bushwick. Schon bald wird ihm klar, welches die wahre Bedeutung des Valentinstages ist.





	Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKVoyage (voyagehk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love Shack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940745) by [HKVoyage (voyagehk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/pseuds/HKVoyage). 



> Ohne meine treue Beta-Leserin [ Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) wäre es mir nicht möglich, mit dieser Regelmäßigkeit meine Übersetzungen veröffentlichungsreif hinzukriegen. Danke meine Liebe für deine treuen Dienste. <3 <3 
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist den [ Blaine- und Kurt-Puppen](http://therealblainepuppet.tumblr.com/post/138148275968/truebluekurt-hkvoyage-truebluekurt-can-i-open) gewidmet, die sie inspiriert haben.

 

Als Kurt aus der U-Bahnstation in Bushwick herauskommt, rollt er die Schultern – nach dem Tag, den er hinter sich hat, tut ihm jeder einzelne Knochen weh. Er hatte zwar heute morgen als Glücksbringer seine Nilpferdbrosche angesteckt, aber es hatte nicht geholfen. Der ganz alltägliche Wahnsinn bei Vogue.com hat ihn schon bald ganz schön auf Trab gehalten. Es ist ein drückend heißer Sommerabend und Kurt schilt sich selbst, weil er auch noch eine Weste trägt – im August muss er einfach aufhören mit dem Lagenlook. Aber er klopft sich lobend auf die Schulter, weil er heute Morgen genügend Stylingschaum für seine Frisur verwendet hat, denn seine Haartolle sitzt immer noch vorbildlich. Während er die vier Blocks von der U-Bahnstation zu seiner Wohnung in Bushwick läuft, schaut er sich die Läden an, an denen er unterwegs vorbeikommt. Sie sehen heruntergekommen aus, aber es gefällt ihm, dass sie Leuten aus dem Viertel gehören und er achtet darauf, sie regelmäßig zu besuchen.

Kurt überquert die nächste Straße und erblickt ein neues Ladenschild, _'Love Shack'_ – es ist kirschrot und in einem groovigen 70er-Jahre-Stil bedruckt. Als er näher kommt, kann er den kleinen Slogan darunter lesen – 'der glücklichste Ort der Welt'. Kurts Neugierde ist geweckt und er lugt durch das Schaufenster. Er lächelt, als er etliche Käsekuchen hinter der Glastheke aufgereiht stehen sieht und das Wasser läuft ihm im Mund zusammen. Er bemerkt, dass das 'geöffnet'-Schild immer noch in der Glastür hängt und beschließt, seine neue Entdeckung genauer zu erkunden.

Kurt schließt die Augen, sobald er die Bäckerei betritt, denn der Duft all der wunderbaren Sachen trifft ihn unmittelbar – Schokolade, Himbeeren und, was am wichtigsten ist, frisch gebackene Käsekuchen. Als er die Augen öffnet, streichelt sein Blick die gläserne Theke. Dort stehen dutzende verschiedener Käsekuchen, zwischen die Rosenblätter gestreut sind. Es ist nicht die Art von Bäckerei, die eine riesige Auswahl an verschiedenen Produkten anbietet – es sieht aus, als würde der Bäcker nur _eine_ Sache bis zur Perfektion bringen und dann dabei bleiben. Die Theke ist zwar nicht die allerneueste, aber sie ist glänzend poliert und oben drauf steht eine Schüssel mit Zuckerherzen. Weil Kurt der Magen knurrt, wirft er einen Blick hinein und liest _Süßer Käfer, Nimm mich in den Arm, Tanz mit mir_ und _Küss mich_ auf die herzförmigen Süßigkeiten graviert. Schließlich wählt er eine aus, auf der einfach nur _Seelenverwandt_ steht.

 _"Love Shack"_ schmettert es aus den Lautsprechern des Ladens und Kurt hebt den Kopf und sieht sich um. Der Fußboden ist aus dunklem Eichenholz und auf Hochglanz poliert. Die Decke hängt voller roter, weißer und rosa Heliumballons, die in die Ecken driften. Die Wände sind mit herabhängenden Girlanden aus glitzernden, roten Herzen behängt. Als Kurt sich mit dem Rücken zur Theke dreht, sieht er einen Mann auf einer Leiter stehen, der ein Schild gerade rückt, auf dem _'Hier beginnt das Glück....'_ zu lesen ist.

Der Mann trägt enge, schwarze Jeans, die zeigen, was er zu bieten hat und bewegt die Hüften zur Musik. (Kurt versucht verzweifelt, nicht an Wortspiele mit Brötchen zu denken, solange er in einer Bäckerei ist.) Die Hosenbeine sind umgeschlagen, was Kurt den Blick auf seine nackten, sexy Knöchel freigibt. Sein kurzärmeliges Hemd sitzt wie angegossen und betont seinen Bizeps. Über dem Hemd trägt er eine Weste mit schwarz-weiß-gelbem Rautenmuster und Kurts Modekenntnisse verraten ihm, dass sie von Brooks Brothers ist. Als der Mann sich umdreht, hält Kurt die Luft an. Er sieht absolut hinreißend aus, mit zurückgegeltem Haar, braunen Augen – die genauso einladend sind wie die ausgestellten Versuchungen – und einem Lächeln, das aufrichtig süß und ein kleines bisschen verlegen ist. Kurt fällt sofort das 'Sahnehäubchen' seines Outfits ins Auge – eine Fliege, die farblich zu der Rautenweste passt. Kurt findet, er sieht hinreißend und geradezu zum Anbeißen aus.

"Hallo, ich bin Blaine. Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Ja.... ähm..... ich denke mal, ich bin wegen dem Käsekuchen hier", stammelt Kurt. Er hofft, dass er nicht so lange gestarrt hat, dass der Mann es bemerkt hat.

"Such dir eine Geschmacksrichtung aus. Ich bin in einer Minute da."

Kurt wendet sich wieder der Theke zu und überlegt, was er sich aussuchen soll. Er kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er lieber ein Stück von der leichten Version mit Früchten obendrauf, oder eins von dem gehaltvolleren, dekadenten Schokoladenkäsekuchen will. Als Blaine hinter die Theke tritt, wirft Kurt die Arme in die Luft. "Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Die sehen alle köstlich aus. Was würdest du empfehlen?"

"Ich bin ziemlich gut darin, den Lieblingsgeschmack der Leute zu erraten", antwortet Blaine. Er betrachtet ihn sich genau. Kurt wippt auf den Fußballen auf und ab – unter einem solch sorgfältig prüfenden Blick fühlt er sich befangen. Endlich sagt Blaine: "Ich war in den letzten Tagen damit beschäftigt, mit einer ganzen Reihe Käsekuchenvariationen zu experimentieren und ich glaube, ich habe den perfekten für dich. Setz dich und ich hole dir ein Stück aus der Küche."

Kurt nimmt auf einem der weiß lasierten Holzstühle mit rotkariertem Sitzpolster Platz. Während er auf seinen Käsekuchen wartet, schaut er sich noch einmal in der Bäckerei um und entscheidet, dass sie genau so süß aussieht wie ihr Eigentümer. Blaine kommt schon bald mit einem Stück Käsekuchen zurück und setzt sich Kurt gegenüber an den Tisch. "Jetzt bist du also der Erste, der meine neueste Kreation probieren wird. Sei bitte ehrlich und sag mir, was du denkst."

Kurt sieht auf den Teller vor sich hinab. Dort liegt ein sehr großzügiges Stück Käsekuchen, mit einem Spritzer Schokoladensoße und ein paar Karamellstückchen verziert. Der Teller ist dekoriert mit blauen und grünen, kunstvoll kandierten Orchideenblüten. Unter dem Teller liegt eine weiße Papierserviette, bedruckt mit kleinen roten Herzen. Er hebt die Gabel, teilt sorgfältig einen Bissen ab und achtet auf die richtige Mischung aus Käsekuchen und Verzierung. Als er seinen Mund um die Gabel schließt, spürt Kurt eine Geschmacksexplosion. Zunächst schmeckt er das Mokka-Aroma des sahnig zarten Inneren, gefolgt von dem knusprigen Keksboden, der einen Hauch von gerösteten Haselnüssen enthält. Dann erreicht ihn der nächste Sinneseindruck – die knackige Karamell-Rinde mit einem Hauch Schokolade. Kurt schließt die Augen, als ihm nur _ein_ Wort einfällt, es zu beschreiben...... Himmlisch.

"Ich nehme an, ich kann aus deinem Stöhnen schließen, dass er dir tatsächlich schmeckt?", fragt Blaine zögernd.

Kurt reißt sofort die Augen auf – es ist ihm sowas von peinlich, dass er tatsächlich hörbar gestöhnt hat. Gleichwohl sieht er den nervösen Blick in Blaines Gesicht und ist überrascht, dass seine Meinung so viel Gewicht zu haben scheint. "Ja..... das tut er. Das ist mit Abstand der beste Käsekuchen, den ich jemals gegessen habe." Kurt sieht, dass sein Urteil Blaine vor Stolz strahlen lässt. Aber er möchte Blaine nicht einfach nur mit Lob überschütten – er will ehrlich sein. "Das einzige, worauf ich mir keinen Reim machen kann, sind die kandierten blau-grünen Blütenblätter auf dem Teller."

Blaine zögert einen Moment, bevor er antwortet. "Es war eine spontane Last-Minute-Dekoration. Ich hatte sie eigentlich für einen anderen Käsekuchen gemacht.... aber die Farben haben mich an deine Augen erinnert..... deshalb also."

Kurt ist unsicher, was er daraufhin zu Blaine sagen soll, der seine Augenfarbe tatsächlich sorgfältig studiert hat. Die Unterhaltung droht peinlich zu werden, weshalb er sich entschließt, das Thema zu wechseln.... und zwar schnell. "Ich laufe jeden Tag hier entlang, aber deine Bäckerei ist mir noch nie vorher aufgefallen. Seit wann hast du geöffnet?"

"Ich.... ich habe noch gar nicht geöffnet", stottert Blaine. "Tatsächlich ist _morgen_ mein großer Eröffnungstag. Ich bin heute Abend nur hier, um dem Laden den letzten Schliff zu verpassen."

Kurt ist überrascht und auch verlegen, weil er der allererste Kunde ist. "Es tut mir so leid.... Ich wollte keinen Käsekuchen verlangen, noch bevor du überhaupt eröffnet hast."

Blaine lächelt ihn freundlich an. "Ist schon gut.... ist wirklich kein Problem..... ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich ein wenig nervös, wegen dieser ganzen Feierlichen Eröffnung."

"Wenn ich von dem Käsekuchen ausgehe, den du mir gerade serviert hast, dann bin ich von deinem Erfolg überzeugt. Aber ich habe noch eine andere Frage.... Warum dieses Valentinstags-Thema? Februar war vor sechs Monaten."

Blaine senkt den Blick und bewegt nervös die Finger in seinem Schoß. Kurt sieht ihm an, dass er überlegt, ob er Kurt seine Gedanken anvertrauen soll. Kurt kann diese Furcht, sich anderen zu offenbaren, nachempfinden – als der einzige offen schwule Teenager in Lima hat er dieses Gefühl schon oft erlebt.

"Ich finde, der Valentinstag ist etwas wirklich Besonderes.... Ich finde, die Liebe ist etwas wirklich Besonderes. Es geht nicht nur darum, jemanden zu finden, zu dem man sich leidenschaftlich hingezogen fühlt ... obwohl das natürlich hilft. Es geht darum, jemanden so sehr zu lieben, dass man sich fest an ihn binden will, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Es ist eine Frage von Aufrichtigkeit, Hingabe und harter Arbeit. Im Wesentlichen geht es darum, seinen Seelenverwandten zu finden." Während Blaine sein neu aufgehängtes Schild betrachtet, macht er eine bedeutungsvolle Gesprächspause. "Außerdem ist es etwas Großartiges, sich von der Masse abzuheben", fügt er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Kurt weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Blaine hat gerade alles bestätigt, an was er selbst tief in seinem Herzen glaubt. Plötzlich fühlt er sich emotional entblößt und sehr verletzlich. "Deine Freundin hat ein Riesenglück, so einen Mann wie dich zu haben", flüstert er.

Kurt sieht Blaine an, dass diese Bemerkung ihm unangenehm ist, denn er rutscht unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Hmmm.... ähm... Ich habe keine Freundin..... ich stehe auf Männer..... ich bin schwul."

"Ich auch", kichert Kurt leise. "Also dann hat dein _Freund_ ein Riesenglück."

"Ich habe keinen Freund", platzt Blaine heraus.

Diese Information erstaunt Kurt aufs Höchste. Wie kann solch ein von innen und außen wunderschöner Mensch, _keinen_ Freund haben? Kurt versucht, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um zu antworten, aber es will ihm einfach nichts einfallen. Er will sich diesen Augenblick, diese Gelegenheit, diesen Mann allerdings nicht entgehen lassen. _'Everything Has Changed'_ beginnt im Hintergrund zu spielen und Kurt weiß instinktiv, was er tun muss. Er steht von seinem Stuhl auf und streckt die Hand aus. "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Blaine blickt zur Seite und seine Wangen überziehen sich mit einem herrlichen Rosaton. Dann hebt er den Kopf, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, und seine Augen glitzern. "Ja, ja du darfst."

 

_Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home,_

_all I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed._

 

Als sie tanzen, zögert Kurt zunächst noch.... er fürchtet, zu forsch zu sein. Aber dann macht ihm der Liedtext Mut, seinen Instinkten zu folgen und er zieht Blaine an sich. Als Blaines Kopf sich perfekt in Kurts Halsbeuge schmiegt und er seinen warmen Atem spürt, weiß Kurt, dass er mehr gefunden hat, als nur perfekten Käsekuchen.

 

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

 

*** * ***

 

Jahre später denkt Kurt an diesen Tag zurück – an den Tag, als er die 'Love Shack' zum ersten Mal betreten hat. Den Tag, als er Blaine begegnet ist – seinem Seelenverwandten, dann Freund, dann Ehemann..... seiner großen Liebe. Dieser Tag im August ist ihr ganz persönlicher Valentinstag.

 

 

  **~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Die erwähnten Lieder, die in Blaines Bäckerei laufen sind [ 'Love Shack'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrONU5nZl6c) im Original von [ B-52 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SOryJvTAGs)und ['Everything Has Changed'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo) von Taylor Swift und Ed Sheeran. Ihr müsst euch unbedingt das Video anschauen!!! Die Schulflure sehen aus wie in Glee und die Sporthalle auch und er liest ihr 'The Notebook' ('Wie ein einziger Tag') vor --- mein Herz... seufz.


End file.
